


Lilac Leather

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cussing, Dan Howell - Freeform, Leather, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Slight Violence, lilac, pastel!dan, phanfic, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is determined to get Dan into a leather jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac Leather

Dan was beautiful in every sense of the word. From his sarcastic personality and loving words to his white vans and pastel flower crowns, he was absolutely perfect to Phil. Until Phil saw him try on his leather jacket. And then Phil wanted nothing more than to fuck Dan like that until Dan couldn’t take it anymore because Phil could never get enough.  


Despite Phil’s continuous efforts, he couldn’t get Dan out in public with the jacket on.  


“It doesn’t match my aesthetic, babe.” Dan had complained, and Phil had sighed and nodded, knowing Dan was very obsessive over how he looked as a carry-over from high school after the excessive bullying he took. Phil hugged him and enjoyed his remaining time with Dan before Dan went back to London to work as a fashion designer.  


But you see, Phil was much more stubborn than that. He would get Dan in a leather jacket he was proud to wear, whether or not it took him years. So, saving his money together, Phil set out to find two leather jackets; a white one and a lilac one.  


When he found the white one, he’d instantly asked if there was a possible way to dye it. Luckily, the guy knew a guy who could dye it the floral shade, and Phil finally had the two items for phase two.  


Phase two consisted of wearing them like his own to get the scent stuck into them, and washing them with the special treatment that he was recommended for the lilac one.  


He even wore it to the group meetings with the boys he rode around with, a little ‘gang’ of sorts. But Jeremy had been gone for a while and didn’t know the jackets were for Dan. Either way, what he said was offensive to Phil about Dan, and Phil was getting sick of it.  


“Did your little princess make you wear that? Fuck, Phil, he’s making you look like a confused flower.” Jeremy had said it while wearing the lilac one. “Bet you’ve got a hundred of those flower crown things at home do-” Crack! Phil broke the bastards nose.  


“It’s a gift for Dan. Stay out of our damn business, or I take yours to A&E.” Phil rode off after that, pissed. He ended up sleeping in the jacket on accident, and set it aside in the morning to be washed.  


There was a week left until Dan got back from his one month separation from Phil, who’d managed to hide the jackets away during skype calls and selfies. It was probably the hardest thing Phil had ever done, as he was extra careful to not smoke during the entire thing as Dan had asthma. (Phil never smoked around Dan, and it was always easy to put away the lighter when Dan was there and to give up when he left, but having an extra month of no relief was driving him mad.) It was also hard because of how much he relied on Dan for surprises and Dan’s opinion.  


Inside the horrid wrapping with robin’s egg blue wrapping paper was the two jackets which were folded appropriately as Dan had taught him with his own jacket. Phil left it on the table in the flat as he went to pick Dan up from the train station.  


It was hard to miss the familiar purple flower crown on the younger’s head, and Phil immediately ran to meet the boy. “Dan, I’ve missed you!” He breathes into Dan’s hair, who stood about a foot shorter than Phil.  


Dan’s smile fills up holes in his heart that he didn’t even know he had, and Dan stands on his tip-toes to press a kiss to Phil’s nose before pulling him out of the station and through Manchester. He’s speaking in professional fashion jargon and Phil laughs at some of the words. He’s missed Dan so much.  


Phil picks Dan up bridal style at their apartment door, sending Dan into giggles and playful thrashing. “There’s something on the table for you babe.” Phil says as he sets Dan down in the lounge.  


Dan goes to the table and smiles over to Phil, who’s wrapping is so endearing and cute that it makes Dan want to keep it in the package forever. But who passes up a gift? He carefully pulls the wrapping apart, revealing a pastel lilac leather jacket, and a white one underneath it. Dan’s eyes swell with tears and Phil is afraid that it was a negative reaction when Dan jumps up with his arms around Phil’s neck and legs around his waist in a koala hug. Phil adjusts and hugs the boy.  


“I love you so much.” Dan says into Phil’s chest.  


Phil smiles. “I love you more, bear. C’mon, try them on.” Dan grabs the lilac one as it matched his outfit perfectly (a lilac flower crown and vans, a white shirt and black shorts that were tempting Phil beyond reason).  


Dan squeals and spins. Then he grabs the collar and sniffs, and moans. “I fucking love you so fucking much.” He goes in for another hug before his eyes pop open comically and run off to their room and comes back with a black box.  
It’s smaller, and not very heavy. “What’s this- Dan, you’re shitting me. You are so not fucking doing this right now. Backstage passes to Muse?! God, Dan fucking marry me.” Dan giggles.  


“Someday, promise.” Phil smiles and picks Dan up by the waist before spinning him and then leaning down for a long and chaste kiss.  


Phil was content now, with an amazing boy in his arms, who he knew he’d marry one day.


End file.
